Aithusa
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Ça y est, il est temps. L'œuf du tombeau d'Askhanar doit éclore, Merlin doit le nommer. L'espoir de voir renaître la noble race des dragons est sur le point de s'embraser, mais le sort est versatile.


**Auteur :** Maeglin Surion

 **Disclaimer :** ni la légende, ni ce qu'en a fait la BBC ne m'appartiennent. En revanche, l'idée de la fic est à moi, mouahahaha.

 **Précision :** attention au  spoil ! Si vous n'avez pas vu la série et que vous ne voulez pas que je vous gâche la surprise, je vous conseille de privilégier le visionnage à la lecture de cet OS. Si vous choisissez de rester, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Aithusa  
**

L'œuf ne pouvait éclore que si lui, Emrys, Seigneur des Dragons, nommait l'être qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps. Sous l'œil perçant de Kilgharrah, il respira profondément et le nom s'imposa comme une évidence.

« Aithusa. »

La coquille se fendilla, l'œuf bleuté frémit, et un petit museau retroussé apparut.

Merlin ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Il n'avait jamais vu de bébé dragon. A vrai dire, le seul représentant de cette espèce qu'il eut jamais vu était debout près de lui : Kilgharrah, le Grand Dragon. S'il était encore majestueux, il n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de mignon aux yeux du jeune magicien.

Aithusa était l'être le plus magnifique que Merlin eut jamais vu.

Elle donna de petits coups de museau énergiques pour percer la dure coquille en amande. Peu à peu, son corps fluet se révéla aux yeux d'Emrys. Elle était d'un blanc nacré et ses ailes étaient si fines que Merlin se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, comment elles pourraient la porter à l'âge adulte. Sa silhouette était gracile et elle avait de beaux yeux sombres qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de son corps et renforçaient son regard.

Sous le charme, il eut du mal à réaliser que ce qu'il voyait était réel, qu'il assistait à la naissance d'un des derniers dragons du monde.

Joueuse et pleine de vie, la dragonne blanche qui avait attendu si longtemps enfermée dans sa coquille se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et ouvrit la gueule dans une mimique de sourire.

La joie de Merlin éclata. Les larmes aux yeux, il rit.

Ce jour-là, il ignorait ce que le futur réservait à la jeune dragonne. Il n'imaginait pas que leurs chemins se sépareraient, encore moins de la sorte.

Au lieu de grandir auprès de Merlin, Aithusa se prit d'affection pour dame Morgane. Aveuglée par sa haine envers Uther Pendragon, elle usait de la magie à d'obscures desseins. Pourtant, la dragonne blanche vit quelque chose, au fond de son cœur. Quelque chose qui l'attira et la poussa à lui venir en aide. Ce jour-là, Aithusa sauva la vie de la sorcière.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux emprisonnées au fond du puits par le cruel Sarrum d'Amata, elles souffrirent ensemble et se soutinrent. La créature en pleine croissance était comprimée par les étroites parois du puits et ses hurlements de douleur roulaient par-delà les collines. Son corps autrefois si harmonieux se déforma.

La dragonne aurait dû être grande, puissante, avec des ailes larges capables de la porter haut dans le ciel. La captivité la priva de la majesté propre à son espèce et fit d'elle une bête prostrée, famélique et blafarde d'avoir si longtemps été privée de soleil.

L'amour inconditionnel qu'Aithusa éprouvait pour Morgane l'amena à affronter celui qui l'avait fait naître, Merlin. Dans les grottes d'Ismere, elle lui fit face et demeura sourde à ses suppliques. Lorsqu'elle vomit son feu ardent, le magicien résista et fit appel à son autorité de Seigneur des Dragons pour la soumettre. L'espace d'un instant, il lui semblât qu'elle le reconnaissait, mais les yeux noirs autrefois brillants n'étaient plus que de pâles renfoncements dans la tête surdimensionnée.

Cette vision misérable choqua profondément Emrys. La créature magnifique n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Même la parole lui avait été refusée. Bouleversé, il la pressa de partir lorsqu'il entendit venir les chevaliers. Il les aida, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

La dragonne blanche qu'il croyait être son alliée avait choisi Morgane. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait face à elle, forcé de l'affronter alors qu'il aurait souhaité la protéger.

Kilgharrah était le dernier des dragons depuis la Grande Purge, mais un œuf avait été retrouvé dans le tombeau d'Ashkanar et l'espoir s'était embrasé. La noble espèce que Merlin admirait tant avait eu une chance de vivre. Mais le splendide dragonneau blanc qu'il avait vu naître n'avait plus de dragon que le nom.

En pensant à elle, le jeune sorcier était saisi d'une effroyable terreur. Celle de voir venir le jour atroce où l'attachement d'Aithusa pour Morgane la dressera une dernière fois contre Camelot, contre lui. Le jour où il devra la tuer.

* * *

J'avoue y être allé un peu fort avec la « descente aux enfers » d'Aithusa, mais j'aurais tellement voulu la voir splendide, dans la fleur de l'âge, avec une renaissance de la race… Mais j'ai dû me contenter de le rêver alors… voilà. J'ai profité du thème **Blanche** de cette Nuit du FoF d'octobre (jeu d'écriture avec un thème donné toutes les heures, n'hésitez pas à me demander des précisions si cela vous intéresse) pour exprimer un peu ma frustration xD

J'espère que ce court OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions et remarques.

Au plaisir.

 _Maeglin_


End file.
